


Ultimate Plan for Attention

by YaoiGodess



Category: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Secret Crush, Seduction, Slash, Suggestive Themes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meemy fakes an injury to earn Ura's affections. Ura/Meemy. Gaoranger/Magiranger oneshot. YAOI/SLASH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Plan for Attention

“Ultimate Plan for Attention”

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. Nor do I own the song mention in the fanfic.

Summary: Meemy fakes an injury to earn Ura's affections. Ura/Meemy. Gaoranger/Magiranger oneshot. YAOI/SLASH!

At a nice cabin near the woods, where many flowers grew everywhere, the Highness Duke Org Ura was busy attending to his beautiful garden. Meemy was dancing carelessly around with his fan as his listened to his mp3 play the song “Nillili Mambo” by Block B as the awesome music blast through the speakers of his headphones. When suddenly, Meemy tripped on a rock as he fell forward, dropping his fan and mp3 (along with the headphones) as they hit the ground. Ura, quickly putting his watering can down, noticed this and caught the sorcery priest on time. 

“Are you alright, Meemy?” Ura asked with concern. “You really need to be more careful. You could have gotten hurt.”

Meemy looked into the Org's pretty red dot eyes and didn't say a word. He would have been blushing if he weren't mummified. He kind has a secret crush on the Highness Duke Org for quite some time. He loved everything about him. His huge, wing-shaped shoulders. His green body laced with gold. His blood red claws. His majestic horn. Even the feel of the Org's muscular was too much for the sorcery priest to bear! He wanted him all to himself! No one deserves to have this godly, rapturous creature but him!

But all Ura cared about is Rouki. That disobeying, ruthless wolf Org! What about Meemy? Does he not matter? Is he not good enough for the Highness Duke Org's graces? He the one that truly loved Ura. He worships him like a god. He should be the one who Ura cherishes. Not that damned Rouki! All he ever cared about is revenge. He doesn't deserve Ura-sama! It wasn't long til after in those last few seconds, as he smiled deviously, Meemy come up with a clever plan to win Ura's heart. Operation: Pity Love!

“Oh, Ura-sama!” Meemy said in fake pain as he held on tightly to his secret crush, faking a limp “I can't feel my right ankle. I think it's broken. It hurts! It hurts so bad!”

“You shouldn't be standing on it then.” Ura said as he lifted Meemy up and carried him to the garden patio, sitting him on one of the patio chairs. “Have a seat here. Let me take a look at it.”

That's another thing Meemy loved about Ura besides his obsession with beautiful things. He's always so caring about others. So generous. So naive!

Ura kneeled down on a knee as he lifted the sorcery priest's right foot to examine the ankle. This gives Meemy the chance to make a move.

“I never knew how soft your hands feel, Ura-sama.” He said in a charismatic manner. “You must be using some kind of hand lotion or something. Not to mention the fact that your arms look so masculine. Have you been working out lately?”

Ura blushed a little bit on his pale green skin. He was flattered by the sorcery priest's words, but refused to give in to his devilish charms. 

“And your shoulders feel so brawny!” Meemy stated as he gently stroked the Highness Duke Org's left shoulder. “The gold simply looks so elegant on your beautiful, green body. Green and gold are my most favorite colors in the whole world.”

Just listening to all this was enough to sent shivers down Ura's spine. Meemy smiled with victory to see his plan working oh-so-swimmingly. But the Highness Duke Org brush away the mummified hand in a scolding fashion as he continued to examine the ankle, much to the sorcery priest's shock and disappointment. 

“I don't see anything wrong with it.” Ura said as he gave the sorcery priest a suspicious look. “Are you sure your ankle is broken?”

Worried that his plan might fail, Meemy made a fake (but very conceiving) cry of pain that startled the Highness Duke Org completely.

“Oh, the pain!” Meemy exclaimed as fake (but almost looks real) tears escaped his eyes, acting a bit too dramatic “The pain! The unbearable pain! Please! Please help me, Ura-sama! Please make it feel better! It hurts really bad! I don't know how much more I can take!”

“Don't worry, Meemy, I'll take care of it.” Ura said as he gently put the sorcery priest's foot down, both frighten and concerned by this. “Wait here! I'll go get something for your ankle.”

With that, Ura quickly ran into his cabin to fetch a bag of ice for his friend's ankle. Meemy quietly laughed to himself, pleased with his amazing cleverness and acting. The Highness Duke Org is catering to his every whelm as if he was his personal servant. He has him wrapped around his little finger. Now to proceed with part two of his plan. Operation: Sexy Seduction!

Few minutes later, Ura showed up with a bag of ice as the sorcery priest continued to act like he's in pain.

“...Ura-sama...” The sorcery priest said in a false weak voice as he smiled, eyes filled with fake tears. “I'm... so happy... to see you... again...”

“Here.” Ura said as he kneeled down once more and pressed the bag of ice against his friend's right ankle. “This should prevent this from getting swollen. Is it making your ankle feel better, Meemy?”

“Oh, yes, that feels a lot better! Thank you so much for taking care of me, Ura-sama. I don't know what I'll do if you weren't here to aid me in my time of need.”

“What are friends for?”

Time for the sorcery priest to make his second move on his soon-to-be-lover.

“Wow, Ura-sama, your ribs feel so tender!” Meemy said in a seductive voice as caress the Highness Duke Org's chest and then feel up and down the Highness Duke Org's waist, making the Highness Duke Org extremely uncomfortable. “I love how pretty the purple gem on your chest sparkles underneath the sunlight. It really suits you. And your waist feels so slim. I always knew you had such a nice body.”

Ura blushed a brighter red as his endless trembling made him dropped the bag of ice, desperately begging the sorcery priest to stop. He finally realized what's really going on here. His friend's ankle was perfectly fine. Meemy stage this whole thing to get Ura to be in a romantic relationship with him. Though this ain't the first time this happened. He tried to resist! Resist with all of his might! He refuse to take part in something so deviant with him. They're suppose to be friends. Just friends! Nothing more! But the sorcery priest ignored his friend's plead for mercy as he started stroking his friend's horn in a very naughty way, causing the Highness Duke Org to gasped as he started moaning a bit.

“Your horn is so big, Ura-sama!” Meemy whispered sexily into one of his friend's huge ear-like shoulders. “Sure your crown makes it look majestic, but it's the size is what makes it so beautiful. I would love to see what your 'other horn' look like.” 

Ura just couldn't take it anymore! He kissed the sorcery priest passionately as he embraced him. Meemy kissed back as he hugged his new lover tight, wrapping his legs around the Highness Duke Org's waist as they embark on a very long day of forbidden lust in the garden. He did it. He finally did it. Ura is now his property. Take that, Rouki!

The End.


End file.
